Botas rojas
by MiloLM
Summary: Tanto Kōta como Eri son grandes admiradores del actual héroe número uno, por lo cual les es fácil reconocer la vestimenta de Deku. Y las botas rojas de Izumi se parecían mucho a las del héroe. (Y Eri también deseaba unas.)


**Título:** Botas rojas.

 **Personajes:** Kōta Izumi, Eri Aizawa, Shōta Aizawa, Shino Sōsaki.

 **Pairing:** KōtaEri.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y mucho OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Fluff amistoso y casi nada de romance.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Amistad.

 **Total de palabras:** 2040.

 **Notas:** Aquí yo de nuevo con otro _KōtaEri_ (⌒o⌒)/  
¿Saben? No encuentro más fics que los míos de este shipp, y eso que tiene mucho potencial (｡•́︿•̀｡)

* * *

 **Summary:** Tanto Kōta como Eri son grandes admiradores del actual héroe número uno, por lo cual les es fácil reconocer la vestimenta de Deku. Y las botas rojas de Izumi se parecían mucho a las del héroe. (Y Eri también deseaba unas.)

* * *

 _ **Botas rojas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—No lo había notado.

La voz de la chica hace que Kōta deje de mirar su almuerzo para posar su vista en ella, preguntándole en silencio a qué se refería.

—A tus botas. —Aclara entonces con una sonrisa.

—Ah —es lo único que suelta y después las observa detenidamente, buscando la razón para que Eri las captara—. ¿Qué tienen? —pregunta finalmente al no encontrar lo que buscaba en silencio.

—Son las mismas que usa Deku.

Ante esa afirmación Izumi sólo puede sentir las mejillas arder, y desvía la vista enseguida de vuelta a su almuerzo escolar.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —inquiere en un casi susurro culpa de la vergüenza.

—Porque me encantan —sincera ensanchando más su sonrisa, y el chico piensa por un momento que tiene la sonrisa más bella que jamás ha visto, pero enseguida deja eso de lado—. Aunque no vienen para chicas. —Agrega haciendo un ligero puchero sin borrar su admiración.

El pelinegro quiere reír empero para evitar eso come un pedazo de pan y trata de no pensarlo demasiado.

—¿Ah, no? —inquiere por último fingiendo desinterés.

—No, y eso me enoja.

—No pareces enojada.

—Pero lo estoy, Kōta-kun. Es injusto que haya sólo para hombres, eso es machismo.

Izumi ya no puede aguantar las risas, ganándose que la muchacha le haga desaparecer toda la carne en su comida.

 _ **. . .**_

—¡Kōta-kun! —Exclama la jovencita y él se detiene a mitad del pasillo para después girarse a mirarla—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Aún no te disculpas por hacer desaparecer mi comida. —Se queja fríamente lanzándole una mirada rencorosa. Ella hace una ligera y tierna mueca de arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento —se disculpa haciendo una ligera reverencia—. ¿Ahora puedes hacerme el favor?

Kōta sonríe de lado con autosuficiencia.

—Está bien.

—¿Me puedes prestar tus botas?

Se hace silencio en el lugar.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

El pelinegro parpadea una, dos, tres veces, hasta salir del trance.

—¿Por qué quieres eso? —inquiere frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza.

—¡Es que son muy bonitas! —Afirma con unos ojos brillantes—. Además es el diseño que usa Deku, quisiera usarlas al menos una vez.

—Te quedarán enormes. —Clarifica con monotonía.

—¡Eso no importa! —Exclama siendo positiva—. No te estoy pidiendo que me las regales, sólo quiero probármelas.

—Eso es realmente infantil, Eri —declara con tono severo, y la chica suspira pesadamente relajando todo su cuerpo, signo de rendición. Es entonces cuando Kōta vuelve a sonreír y acercarse a poner una mano en la cabeza de hebras blancas—. Pero de acuerdo, te las prestaré.

Los ojos de la muchachita se iluminan como estrellas al escuchar esa aprobación.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí. Pero démonos prisa. Quiero ir a casa, tengo hambre.

Eri vuelve a hacer una mueca de culpabilidad.

 _ **. . .**_

—Te dije que te quedarían enormes. —Comenta el pelinegro mientras ve los zapatos rojos suyos siendo usados por la jovencita.

—No es cierto —niega alegremente y se mira los pies con devoción, llegando a ensanchar todavía más su sonrisa—. Me quedan bien.

—Te quedan _enormes_. Anda, quítatelos antes de que te caigas en medio del camino. —Advierte en tanto desacelera su velocidad para ir a la par de la albina.

—No me los voy a quitar, este es uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. —Sincera dulcemente.

—No es para tanto. Además son mías. —Se queja receloso.

—Dices eso porque ya las tienes. Y te dije que te las devolvería al llegar a la estación de tren.

—Nunca acordamos eso.

El resto del camino Eri sólo se ríe mientras Kōta se queja y se mantiene serio. Aunque su enojo no impidió que la ayudara a mantenerse en pie todas las veces que estuvo por caerse de cara al suelo.

 _ **. . .**_

—Tía. —Llama el muchacho en tanto entra a la sala de la casa de su tutora. Ésta enseguida deja los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y le mira.

—¿Qué pasa, Kōta? —aventura con su habitual calma y dulzura maternal.

—¿Aún eres amiga de esa señora que puede clonar objetos? —interroga con cierta duda y quita la mirada de la mujer. En cambio ella se muestra confundida por esa pregunta tan extraña.

—Sí, seguimos en contacto luego de que Tiger y yo salváramos a su hijo —aclara segura—. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna cosa que necesites?

—¿Crees que pueda clonar mis botas?

—¿Clonar... qué? ¿Para qué quieres eso?

—Es... ¿Para un regalo? Alguien de mi clase quiere unas iguales a las que tengo, pero ya se agotaron. Así que...

Shino sonríe. Sabe lo que sucede, lo puede ver claramente en los ojos brillantes de Kōta y en sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—No hay problema. Veré qué puedo hacer.

 _ **. . .**_

—Eri... —nombra vagamente Izumi, y la chica cierra su casillero y se gira rápidamente, haciendo que su larga coleta (hecha gracias a una liga color verde con broche con la forma de la máscara del héroe Deku) casi le dé en la cara—. Ten.

La muchachita observa con sorpresa lo que Kōta le extiende. Unas botas rojas.

—¿P-para qué? —Interroga confundida—. ¿Acaso no son tuyas?

—No, estas son para ti —clarifica seriamente—. Yo tengo puestas las mías.

—¿Eh? —Eri mira hacia los pies del pelinegro y queda a cuadros. Él sigue extendiéndole los zapatos, así que no tiene de otra que aceptarlas—. Pero, ¿cómo las conseguiste? Creí que se habían agotado.

Ante eso el joven se tensa y trata a toda costa de durar mirarla a la cara.

—Sí... bueno... —balbucea nerviosamente en tanto mete las manos en los bolsillos y vuelve a mirarla—... pues yo- ¡Oye, ¿por qué estás llorando?!

Eri se ríe mientras sigue derramando más lágrimas, las cuales trata de limpiarse al ver el espanto del chico.

—Es que estoy muy emocionada —aclara entre hipos y le muestra una radiante sonrisa algo forzada—. Gracias, Kōta-kun.

Él siente su cara arder y enseguida baja la cabeza haciendo que su gorra oculte sus ojos brillosos y su cara roja. Sonríe inevitablemente también.

—No hay de qué. Igual están algo grandes así que podría no-

—Gracias, de todas formas.

Una risa avergonzada se escapa de los labios juveniles.

—Izumi, ¿qué significa esto?

La ronca y conocida voz de su maestro hace que suelte un respingo de susto y mire espantado hacia el hombre de apariencia tosca. En tanto Eri guarda rápidamente los zapatos rojos en su casillero. A la par Shōta escanea al chico y luego a su hija, notando los ojos rojos de ésta.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Este niño te hizo algo? —pregunta con recelo hacia el adolescente, quien sólo puede sentirse incómodo y desviar la mirada hacia cualquier dirección que no sea el rostro molesto del profesor.

—¡No, no, no, Shōta-san! —Exclama la joven rápidamente, moviendo al mismo tiempo las manos en negación—. E-es sólo que estaba viendo un vídeo d-de gatitos muy triste en mi teléfono y... y Kōta-kun se acercó al ver que lloraba y... _Y_ _eso_. Él no tiene nada que ver.

—Mm... Lo entiendo —acepta el hombre, suspirando interiormente—. Y por cierto, Eri; en la academia soy Aizawa-sensei, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, Aizawa-sensei.

—Bien —suelta calmado y se rasca un poco la cabeza desaliñada, y antes de darse vuelta mira de reojo de nuevo a Kōta—. No lleguen tarde a clases.

—Entendido, Aizawa-sensei. —Dicen ambos al mismo tiempo y cuando el hombre desaparece por el pasillo ambos dejan su seriedad y ríen, ella dándole a un codazo a su compañero para que baje la intensidad de sus carcajadas.

 ** _. . ._**

La muchachita tararea distraída una canción en tanto sus dedos se encargan de hacer el moño tradicional con los cordones, y cuando finalmente termina se pone de pie con todo el ánimo del mundo, sale de su habitación y va en dirección a la puerta principal.

—¿A dónde vas, Eri?

Se detiene a mitad de la sala, donde su padre está sentado en el sofá bebiendo café negro mientras juega con uno se sus gatos. Le dedica una sonrisa animada.

—Tengo que ir a estudiar con Kōta-kun. —Explica alegre y desinteresada.

—¿Y de dónde sacaste esas botas?

—Me las regaló él.

—¿Qué quie-?

—Vuelvo a las ocho, Shōta-san.

Y más que salir apresurada, fue corriendo cerrando de golpe la puerta. Por otro lado el héroe veterano solamente se queda con las palabras en la boca en tanto procesa la reciente huida de su hija adolescente. Y con una vena resaltando en su cien, toma un sorbo de su café y trata por todos los medios de calmarse.

El gato maúlla en sus piernas y él lo acaricia.

—Tienes razón, señor Jenkins —habla con el felino negro quien le observa en silencio—. No debería preocuparme tanto. Ella es la mejor de su clase.

 _«Por lo que sí debería preocuparme es por ese chico Izumi que quiere robarse a mi niña regalándole cosas»_

Lo siguiente del día es Eri estrenando sus zapatos —que le quedan grandes, pero le importa un rábano— con todo el orgullo del mundo, y yendo junto con Kōta a estudiar a su habitación, donde su tía Shino termina por avergonzarlo al comentar lo mucho que se había esforzado el chico por conseguir esas botas. Y mientas tanto EraserHead hace un elaborado plan que involucra a un chico que controla agua, unos cuchillos, una silla eléctrica y no dejar evidencia.

Y al final, ya cuando las estrellas están en su punto más alto del cielo pero que apenas son vistas por culpa de las luces de la ciudad, ambos jóvenes se encuentran caminando en dirección a la casa de la muchacha albina. Kōta acompañándola con la excusa de que podría ser peligroso salir solo de noche.

El silencio ya le incomoda al chico luego de varios minutos.

—Me alegra que te hayan gustado. —Comenta como único recurso, y un rubor adorna su cara al sentirse estúpido. Así que oculta su mirada bajo la gorra roja.

Ella ríe y le dedica una gran sonrisa deslumbrante.

—¿Cómo no iban a gustarme? —pregunta divertida la muchachita. Izumi rueda los ojos.

—Es cierto —acepta él con poco entusiasmo—. Son de Deku, y son geniales. ¿Cómo no iban a gustarte?

—No es sólo por eso que me gustan —aclara sin borrar su sonrisa. Ambos se detienen y el pelinegro la mira con cierta curiosidad, mientas ella solamente mantiene esa luz animada de su ser—. ¿Quieres saber por qué otra razón las amo?

—Eh... ¿Por qué es algo difícil de conseguir?

—No —niega ladeando un poco la cabeza, y se acerca un par de pasos a Kōta, dejándolo confundido. Ensancha todavía más su hermosa sonrisa, como si eso fuera posible—. Fue porque tú me los regalaste.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

El adolescente procesa lentamente esas palabras, y en cuanto su cabeza hace el _clic_ definitivo, lo único que su cuerpo logra hacer es llevar toda la sangre a su rostro y alejarlo inconscientemente un mini paso inútil de la fémina.

—Es por eso que me gustan, Kōta-kun.

Lo siguiente que Izumi sabe es que Eri le ha dejado un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa dulce, para después dar media vuelta y seguir su camino, dirigiéndose a la estación de tren que ya podía visualizarse con facilidad.

A la mañana siguiente Kōta dijo que no había podido dormir porque sus botas siempre estaban en sus sueños.

( _Junto con esa preciosa sonrisa de agradecimiento._ )

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
